Rise From the Ashes
by Umbra Phoenix
Summary: Stiles never thought this would happen to him...He never thought he would die in a stupid car crash. Mangled by wolves, sure. Sacrificed to a tree by an evil witch, possible. Even being ripped to shreds by a killer lizard, but never in his life did he think he would die in a car crash... Or did he. Crappy summary, better story inside. This is rated T for now, may change.
1. Chapter One

Rise From The Ashes

Author's Note: This is my first Fanfic, hope everyone likes it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters, I make no profit on this as the rights belong to Jeff Davis and MTV.

Chapter One ~

Stiles never thought this would happen to him. Sure his best friend was turned into a werewolf by a deranged, previously comatose alpha, the girl of his dreams was going insane, his bestfriend's girlfriend came from a family of supernatural hunters, and he has been constantly harrassed by creatures of the supernatural variety almost everyday for the past two and a half months. Still he never thought this would happen; that he would die in a car accident because his seatbelt would not come undone.

The day had started as any normal Sunday since the incident with the alpha, with Stiles getting out of bed and entertaining himself with research on werewolves and any other supernatural creature that he believed existed since Scott was turned. After about two hours of fruitless research, the young Stilinski decided it was time to eat something so he made his way toward the kitchen. Whipping up a small salad with grilled chicken, he poured himself a glass of water and took his medication before eating. After he was finished with his meal, Stiles went back to researching, compiling anything useful into a flash drive to show the newly turned werewolf Isaac as well as Scott. Then he starts on dinner for his father since he knows the Sherriff will stop by the house and try to sneak the more unhealthy foods unless Stiles makes him feel guilty by leaving food for him.

Stiles had always liked cooking, it was one of the many things he and his mother had in common aside from a shockingly pale complection for californians, medium light brown hair and honeyed amber eyes. His mother, Claudia used to cook all the time, her long hair tied in a low ponytail as she elegantly moved across the kitchen. Stiles remembered how often he use to watch her cook, enraptured by her beauty and grace before she would call him over to help her wash the rice or strain the pasta. Feeling the burning sensation of tears, the young man quickly blinked them away as he stirred the home made tomato sauce for the pasta he was still could not believe it had been six and a half years since her passing, and even now the wounds of the event were so deep. Sighing, Stiles moved to pour the sauce over the already strained and shocked Penne noodles and stirred it together. Pushing past his melancholy, he served himself and his father before packing the rest of the food away in Tupperware for Scott, Isaac and Derek to eat at the pack meeting in a couple of hours.

After taking a quick shower, Stiles loaded into his Jeep and headed toward the preserve, his mind wandering as it usually did. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by the sight of a deer stuck in the headlights of his baby. Swerving to the left in order to avoid the animal, he lost control of the car and crashed into a tree. The jeep was mangled, the engine was clearly destroyed with how the hood and front bumber was caved in, the windshield completely shattered. The airbag rendered him semi-conscious as the feeling of pins and needles on his face and neck intensified, the smell of smoke and oil filling his senses as he tried to undo his seatbelt.

"Crap! I can't go like this!" he said to himself as he desperately pulled at the safety belt, which refused to budge. The panic that had been rising since his consciousness returned came full force as he began to think about what his death would do to his father. The man who had lost his beloved wife to dementia and held onto his only son for dear life because he was the only thing left of Claudia that did not hurt as if his heart was being ripped from his chest. Stiles knew that if his father lost him, it would kill the man emotionally and possibly physically. However, his thoughts were cut short by the searing pain of flames, licking at his skin as the car exploded. The overwhelming heat, surprisingly becoming a warm, tingling sensation before darkness began clouding his vision and the world went black.

The sound of screaming could be heard all through the house as Stiles shot up from his bed, covered in a thin sheet of cold sweat. His breathing was laboured as his eyes darted around the room, huffing out a breath of relief he let his body slam back onto the bed. As he sunk into the mattress he reached for his phone on the nightstand only to find it was missing, shaking his head at the thought of leaving it in his jeep, Stiles removed the covers from his body to get up. He stopped in the middle of the motion however due to the surprise of finding himself naked. Shrugging it off as his habit of stripping while having intense nightmares, he simply got out of bed with his blanket wrapped around his waist and checked his laptop for the time. After the start up, Stiles began flailing around as he saw that it was seven-fifteeen in the morning on a monday and rushed to grab some clothes and take a shower.

After getting dressed and grabbing a banana to eat with his Adderall, Stiles rushed outside before realizing two things: one he forgot his keys, two his car was not in the driveway. Panic surged into him for a moment as he began thinking of how today was not the day for his dad to take his ancient, clunker of a jeep to the shop, before he decided he would just have to run to school. On the way there he tried to think of what happened the day before, but the only thing that came to mind was the creepily vivid dream he had of burning to death in a car crash.

By the time he reached his desk in the Chemestry lab for first period, his lungs feeling like every breath he took was laced with liquid nitrogen, the bell had just rung and he was collapsed onto his chair. Taking a few deep, slow breaths he quickly calmed down before taking out the supplies he needed for class and began working. Although when he looked to the front of the classroom he noticed that a substitute was filling in for Mr. Harris that day and he could not feel more relieved as he finally looked to Scott.

"Hey Scott." Stiles said as the young werewolf looked toward him with a worried expression.

"Stiles where were you last night, me and Isaac were worried when you didn't show up. And why did you run here instead of taking your jeep?" The crooked jawed boy spoke as he leaned toward his friend.

Upon hearing Scott's questions Stiles was a bit surprised, he simply thought that the meeting was so uneventful that he had just forgotten about it, not that he completely skipped it. Deciding to answer honestly the amber eyed boy spoke, "One, it's Isaac and I, two I don't remember most of yesterday is a blur to me. I remember waking up, researching, eating and showering, but that's it. And three, I think my dad finally took betty to the shop for a tune up for me."

Having not heard a spike in pulse, Scott accepted the answers, although he was a little annoyed about his grammar being corrected. Ignoring the small feeling in his stomach that somehow Stiles was not telling the whole story, Scott simply went about the day as normal. Although, by the time lunch came around his phone had recieved a new text, deciding to check it before sitting down, Scott unlocked his phone to the sight of a text from an unknown number.

'It's Derek. Meet me at the house, alone, there's something I've got to show you.'

Tilting his head in the imitation of a curious puppy, Scott closed his phone and went to sit down with Stiles, whom was in the middle of a heated one sided conversation with Isaac about the wonders of Batman.

"-cause, Bruce can like destroy the entire justice league with the flick of a switch. Seriousl- Oh hey Scott!" The ADHD ridden boy said with excitement, his fist outstretched for a pump. The young were conceded, however upon contact with Stiles skin he could not help but notice that the human was hot. Scott McCal was in no means attracted to his best friend, although he could admit that the human was attractive, but he was referring to temperature. The human, Stiles Stilinski was running on a higher temperature than the werewolf whose natural body temperature was almost one hundred a two degrees. Taken by surprise by this discovery, the teen blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Dude, your hot!"

"Thanks Scott but your practically my brother, so... no"

"Not like that, I mean you feel hot. Are you sick or something?"

"What do you mean I feel hot, I feel just fine. In fact, I've never felt better."

"You sure man? I don't wanna find out you have some weird bug that makes you hot with no other signs before it kills you."

"Oh relax, I feel perfectly fine."

"Alright, by the way, appearantly Derek texted me and he wants me to go to the preserve, something about him wanting to show me something in private."

At this, Stiles flailed, nearly choking on his fries. He was surprised by two things; one, Derek Hale knowing how to use a cell phone for anything aside from calling someone. Two, that he wanted to see Scott alone. Taking a quick sip of his water, Stiles planned on questioning the young McCall, however Isaac beat him to it.

"Why does he want to see you alone?" the overly tall boy asked, a slighly hurt expression forming on his face.

Stiles began to see that hurt turn into anger and the heavy breathing that was coming from Isaac was a sure sign of a shift coming along. Without thinking, Stile placed his hand on top of Isaac's, which was slowly becoming clawed, the warmth of his body almost instantly relaxing the Were. Scott had seen the action and was shocked to say the least, not only did his friend calm Isaac down, but Isaac had let the boy touch him, something he barely let Derek, his Alpha do without being either scared or pulled in by the Alpha-Beta bond.

"First I don't know. Second what is going on with you two?" Scott said, gesturing the pair with their hands connected on the table.

Isaac was the first to notice, he was surprised that he let someone touch him, his normal fear of contact had completely disappeared when Stiles had touched him. Shocked by this, he ripped his hand away from Stiles, but not before noticing that Scott had been right. Stiles was burning up.

Stiles had only realized what he did when Isaac had pulled his hand out from underneath his. He did not know why he did it, or how it had calmed the newly turned wolf, he only knew that he could not see the hurt expression on the young man's face without it pulling at his heartstrings.

"I don't know, I did it without thinking." Stiles answered as Isaac began opening his mouth.

"Anyway, do you want one of us to with you anyway?" Isaac asked after giving Stiles a confused stare, complete with the puppy like head tilt.

"Sure, Stiles you up for it?" Scott asked, missing Isaac's hurt expression again. This time Stiles kept his hands to himself but gave the new wolf a friendly smile. "Why don't we all go, Isaac and I will stay down wind fo Derek won't smell us and we can see what's up." At the mention of going along to see what Derek wanted, Isaac almost immediately perked up.

Once they had reached the preserve, Stiles and Isaac hid behind trees, away from Scott and Derek, the smell of pine and animal masking their scent. Scott and Derek began talking in hushed tones, however Stiles was still able to hear them. He was a bit surprised, but then figured that their voices were simply carrying more because of the silence of the woods.

"Scott." The older man said, his eyebrows scrunched up in annoyance.

"What did you want Derek?" Scott replied.

"Do you know what happened to Stiles last night?"

"No, Why?"

Stiles was a bit surprised to hear that Derek appearantly knew what happened to him, however he was even more surprised at what the resident sourwolf said next.

"Scott...He died."

Scott could not believe that Derek would blatantly lie to him like this just to get him to join his pack, he could feel the anger rising as Derek continued.

"I found his jeep on the side of the road this morining, it was totaled. A large chunk of the front was melted, the only thing in the front was a charred phone and a pile of ashes that smelled of Stiles." The older wolf said, not noticing the pure, undeniable rage rolling off of Scott in waves.

It was as Scott lunged for Derek that the reality of the situation hit Stiles and he fell to his knees.

"It wasn't a dream. I...I d-di-died!" He whispered, the sound being carried off on the wind, but not before reaching the ears of two of the wolves.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading this, rate and review please. This is unBeta'd at the moment, so please be brutal with reviews. Also, if you would like me to continue with this beyond a second chapter, which will be coming soon, tell me.


	2. Chapter Two

Rise From the Ashes

_**Author's Note: Abbschris thank you for the first review! This is a story that came to me suddenly and I posted it as quick a possible so the fact that someone liked it really encouraged me to write the chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters, they belong to Jeff Davis and MTV.**_

Chapter Two ~

Stiles was breathing heavily as the realization of his death crashed down on him. Isaac was shocked at his sudden fall, even more so by his whispered declaration. He did not, no he could not believe that Stiles had died, especially when the young man was right before him, his heart rate increasing but strong. Stiles on the other hand, looked as pale as death, his eyes vacant and emotionless. The young wolf couldn't stand seeing the same look that his abusive father had forced into him. The look of pure fear and dejection. So, denying any possibility that Stiles could have even been close to dying, Isaac slowly moved, as if soothing a frightened animal, toward Stiles. Upon reaching the brunette's side, the new wolf wrapped an arm around his shoulder and began to softly speak.

"Stiles, what's wrong? You didn't die, you're alive, your heart is beating and your breathing aren't you?"

Isaac tried to talk some sense into the boy who just continued to mutter the impossible idea that he had died. However, Stiles had heard what the young Were was saying, but he couldn't bring himself to actually listen, he knew it was true. He had died.

The memory of the incident was still fresh in his mind. the acrid stench of smoke, the panic that seemed to rise from his toes to the very last strands of hair of his head. He remembered the white hot pain of the flames crawling across his skin, the screams of pure agony that were torn from his throat leaving it raw and hoarse. How his sounds of pain were muffled by the roaring of the fire and sound of sizzling rubber like bacon on a frying pan. As the memory of the crash replayed in his mind, Stiles could feel his body begin to shut down. his limbs began to feel as heavy as lead, his stomach churned, his breathing became erratic, and as time went on he began seeing black and white spots in his vision.

Stiles was having a panic attack.

When Derek heard Stiles' voice he was shocked into stillness, leaving him open to Scott's attack. The tackle was hard and the two ended up in a heap on the ground before Scott began beating on Dereks face and chest, only to be thrown across the clearing with a growl from the new Alpha. As the Hale quickly shifted to his Beta form, his eyes glowing a brilliant crimson, he could not help but think of why he was hearing Stiles' voice. His thoughts were halted by Scott as the Beta lunged for him again, his claws drawn and he was going for blood if the pure hatred in his glowing amber eyes said anything about the situation. Although both wolves were stopped by the sound of Isaac's panicked yell.

"Stiles. you need to calm down! Breathe!"

'He's alive?!' Derek thought to himself as he raced to his beta's side, only to be greeted by the sight of a frantic, but alive Stiles and a distressed Isaac. "Stiles, you're alive?" the onler wolf asked reduntly as he reached a hand out to touch the human. Scott, seeing this action, moved onto all fours and rushed Derek, causing both of them to crash next to Stiles. The human didn't even flinch.

Tired of being disrespected by a Beta, Derek's wolf instincts kicked in and he grabbed Scott by the scruff of the neck before loudly roaring in the Beta's face, fangs dripping copious amounts of saliva. This display of dominance seemed to calm the boy down, if just slightly. It also elicited a gasp from Stiles, whose breathing began to steady a little, they was still quick but they were deeper.

"Stiles? What happened?" Scott asked, voice laced with concern.

Stiles tried to form the words but they became lodged in his throat, taking pity on the still recovering boy, Isaac spoke for him.

"He had a panic attack. Appearantly he heard what Derek said and he just snapped."

"He shouldn't have been able to hear us." "Why did he snap?" Derek and Scott said at the same time. Isaac struggled to choose which person to answer first, but after realizing that Stiles was more important at the moment he decided to answer Scott first.

"I don't know, he just kept saying that he died over and over."

"That doesn't make any sense, he couldn't have died. He's sitting right there!"

"Obviously, I kept telling him that he was fine, that he was alive but he wasn't listening and then that's when I yelled. I didn't know what else to do." Isaac said, his head hanging in disappointment.

Shaking his head in frustration, Scott went over to Stiles and lead him to his mom's car, telling that he was going to take him home.

Isaac began moving toward the Hale House, his feet dragging slightly as Derek followed, waiting until he heard the car drive off.

"What did you mean when you said that Stiles shouldn't have been able to hear you?" Isaac finally asked when the two of them walked into the burnt husk of a home.

"I mean, we were whispering." was all the alpha supplied, prompting Isaac to ask another question.

"So, it was pretty quiet out there."

"We were more than ten feet away from you and him, even in dead silence he shouldn't have been able to hear us." This spurred a whole new set of question from within the new Beta. Questions he wanted to have answered.

* * *

"What happened back there?" Scott asked after Stiles had launched himself onto his bed. He couldn't remember the last time Stiles had had a panic attack, at least not since the Sheriff had quit drinking as heavily as after his wife passed away.

Stiles did not know what to say, _'Oh nothing, I just found out I died in a horrific accident and that now I'm here without a scratch and feel as healthy as a horse.'_ He had a strong feeling that Scott was not going to buy that, so he settle for the closest thing to the truth he could think of.

"I don't know." Came the muffled reply from the mass of bed sheets that was Stiles.

"Really Stiles, you had a panic attack after hearing Derek say that you died." The werewolf answered, one eyebrow raised skeptically.

"I did." The 'undead' teen whispered, head peeking out from underneath a Batman pillow.

"Did what?"

"Died."

"No you didn't. "

"Scott...I died last night. I remember what happened. The crash, everything!" Stiles said, voice starting soft before rising until it was thick with emotion that it just couldn't bare.

"You did not die Stiles, you're alive, talking to me! Even Isaac told you that you were alive!" Scott all but roared.

"Scott-"

"No Stiles, you're alive! You did not die! End of story!" The werewolf roared as he looked at his friend, the unadulterated worry, and pain etched into his glowing amber eyes. Sighing, Stiles simply agreed and said, "It's probably just a coincidence, someone probably just stole Betty and crashed her. Though that wouldn't explain the ashes."

That's when they heard the front door slam open, heavy foot steps slowly walking coming towards them as the voice of the sheriff was heard, heavy with worry and fear.

"Genim Vindicem Stilinski, please! Please! just be on your laptop playing that stupid game!"

Soon Jonathan Stiliski was standing in the doorway to his son's room, eyes bloodshot red and rimmed with unshed tears. "Dad-" was all Stiles could manage before being pulled into a bear hug that threatened to crush his bones.

* * *

Jonathan Stilinski was in his office going over the paper work for the murder of Victor Lahey, when one of the deputies came in telling him about an accident.

"A baby blue, chevy. Jeep, near the Hale preserve. it looks bad, their running the plates now bu-" The officer was cut off by the sound of his radio going off, static lacing the words. "Got a match of those plates, Its Stilinski's."

At the sound of his last name the Sheriff dropped everything, quickly told the deputy to Derek Hale into custody and to hold him there until he returned. John was extremely suspicious of Derek after he had been accused of murder twice, he could only imagine what he would do to his son. Jumping into his cruiser, John floored the gas pedal, rushing to get home as soon as possible. He was surprised to see Melissa McCall's car in his drive way, however it did not calm him, instead he just felt more anxious.

As he tried and failed to get the key to open the door, the older Stilinski began thinking about his wife Claudia and how her death had crushed him. Stiles was the only thing he had left of her and he had promised to never let anything bad happen to him, he felt the weight of his failure as he finally forced the door open, the knob smacking the wall loudly.

He hoped to any and all gods out there that his son was alright, that he had just stayed home or had Scott pick him up. With every fibre of his being, he prayed that his son was alive. Hoping for an answer the Sheriff said the only thing that would always make Stiles answer. His full name, the name that his mother gave him. The name of his great Grandfather.

"Genim Vindicem Stilinski, please. Please! just be on your laptop playing that stupid game!" He bellowed.

Upon seeing his son was alive and well, John didn't even let him get a word in before encompassing him in an almost brutal hug, his head resting in the boys hair.

"I thought...I got a call about a crash and I thought... Stiles, I was so scared." John cried into his son's hair, tears finally falling.

Stiles was stunned by his father's embrace, but as he heard the older man speak he returned the hug. Soothing his distraught father by rubbing circles into the man's back while assuring him that his son was just fine. Within seconds of Stiles actively contacting his father, the older man began calming down. By the end of a few minutes, John Stlinski was being led to his room for a well deserved rest. Not wanting to intrude, Scott quietly left the house, making a mental note to ask Stiles about the way he'd been calming people down.

After putting his father to bed, Stiles realized that Scott had left. Brushing it off due to his father's near emotional breakdown, he moved downstairs and headed toward the kitchen to start on supper. As he began preparing the steak, a meal he tries to keep away from his father due to his heart condition, as an apology to his father for making him worry, Stiles couldn't help but notice that he was moving about the kitchen even better than normal, his movements more fluid than his normal, jerky ones. He was even able to stop the salt from spilling when he almost knocked it over.

"I'm in this kitchen too much sometimes." he said to himself as he began washing and cutting the potatoes for the scallops he was making. While doing this mundane task he had not seen the figure looming in the doorway.

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliff hanger here. I just wanted to update this quick. Rin Uesu, thank you for the critique, I will take that into account however I have written and posted these chapters from my phone so I am sorry it they seem a little jumbled in wording or grammar. Also not all chapters will be this short, I plan to make them rather long with lots of detail and dialogue Yay! Again, Critiques are welcome!**_

_** Cassandra we'll have to wait and see, even I'm not sure just yet, lol. I kid, I know, but you'll have to wait to find out.**_

_**Also, if anyone has an idea on what Stiles it PM me, I will give you a cookie if you do. if anyone can get it right, I'll PM them a personal plate of brownies!**_

_**Next Chapter will be coming soon, I'm writting them as I go along so bare with me.**_


End file.
